Baseball, highschool mistake
by Cheyenne Dragneel
Summary: It's been 5 years since they have all seen each other. But Lucy's son Ryu wants to go see the famous Mongolia Dragons play. Ryu wanting to be a baseball player himself when he grows up she can't refuse? Wait Lucy has a son! This baseball game could be the start of something. Sorry I sucked at summaries but please read and review :3 Nalu or Graylu


Hello minna! This story popped in my head and I wanted to write it and share it with you guys before it completely slips my mind. Please tell me what your think about it good and bad reviews, I really want to know how good this story is so please review! ^.^ NaLu

Disclaimer credit for Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima .

Lucy's P.O.V _(dream/flashback)_

_I was behind my old high school (Fairy Tail High) waiting, 'I remember this day,' I thought. _

"_Luce!" someone yelled my name and looked it see a salmon hair the one and only Natsu Dragneel._

"_Natsu!" High school me yelled running up to him wrapping my arms around him. He smiled and me and spoke,_

"_Luce come with me I wanna show you something," and 17 year old me followed him. We walked all the way to a hidden field full of flowers. I stood in amazement my eyes twinkling scanning the flowers. Natsu laughed, "I knew you would love this Luce," he said then making his goofy grin. I turned to him and smiled and tackled him to the ground and he caught me and I laid on top of him and we both looked at each other and laughed. Always falling for his words, always falling for his smile, always falling for his actions, always forgiving, never complaining, loved unconditionally, being naive…_

(end of dream/flashback)

Normal P.O.V

Lucy shot up from my sleep sweating, I put my hand on my forehead to wipe off the sweat. I moved the covers and walked into the bathroom and turned the shower on. Lucy took a long hot shower and got dress into a cute dress and curled her hair and walked out of her room. She walked little ways into a room not too far from her and walked into the room and walked up to a little bed with a little boy .

"Wake up Ryu," Lucy says to the boy with blonde hair and onyx eyes.

"But mama it's too early," mumbled Ryn.

"Fine then I guess we aren't going to see the Magnolia Dragons game today then," she said walking away. Right then the little boy shot up from his slumber.

"I'm up! Yep wide awake!" Lucy giggled

"Go take a shower Ryu," she said

"Okay mommy!" Ryu darted out of his bed and ran into his bathroom closing the door behind him. Lucy sighed, smiled, then left the room walking into the kitchen pulling out pots and pans to make breakfast with. She put everything on the stove and turned the kitchen TV and turned it to the news. _-In other news superstar/ model Lucy Heartfilia and her manager Sting Eucliffe might be dating. Report shows young superstar Lucy and Sting were seen multiple times at Cafes and amusement with a Lucy's son, but who's the father, is it Sting? No- _. Lucy turned off the TV and sighed 'They always have some kind of rumor don't they?' she thought to herself. Yes, it's true, 22 year old Lucy Heartfilia was indeed a singer and model. She stuck in thought about how her and Sting were going to stop the rumors little Ryu came out in his Magnolia Dragons jersey that had a number 7 on the back and the last name Dragneel on it. Natsu was indeed on the baseball team Magnolia Dragons and Ryu completely admired Natsu, Ryu only being only 6 he didn't know anything about Lucy's relationship with Lucy. When Lucy heard someone in the room with her she turned and saw little Ryu climbing up on the chair in the kitchen table and grabs the remote and turns the TV on and flips the channel to the sports channel watching the Magnolia Dragons last game, because he missed it because he had a baseball game of his own. Lucy turned back around and finished breakfast and set the table with Ryu still glued to the TV.

"Ryu food done."

"Okay mommy," his eyes still glued to the TV eating and Natsu was up to bat and he hit a homerun. "Wow," Ryu said, "I'm going to be just like Natsu Dragneel one day, famous baseball player, playing for the Magnolia Dragons!" Ryu said excitedly. Thoughs words reminded Lucy of something

(Flashback)

_On a Sunday night Lucy and Natsu were at Natsu's house watching a Magnolia Dragons baseball game world series. Last inning 10-10 Dragons up to bat bases loaded 2 outs #3 Souleater(i dont know dont ask . ) He hits a gramslam leading the Dragons to victory. Natsu jumped up and screamed_

"_Yes! Lucy you see that we won!" Lucy nodded smiling, "Lucy one day I'm going to be like that playing on the Magnolia Dragons leading us to victory!" Natsu said laughing and Lucy smiled again._

_(flashback end)_

"If that's what you want Ryu then you can do it. You can do anything if you put your heart to it." Lucy said finally snapping out of it. They both finished their breakfast and Lucy washed the dishes once she finished she called for Ryu, "Ryu lets go!"

"Coming mommy," the boy said running toward the door putting his shoes on. They got into the car and took off to the stadium. The car ride there was filled with Ryu excited and happily talking about how Natsu was going win them the game, but for Lucy the car ride was worrying and dreading about the game. 'What if Natsu notices me?' 'What if he asked about Ryu?'. All these what ifs rolled into Lucy's head like a storm. Before they knew it they were at the stadium, Lucy put sunglasses on to hide her identity, you'd be surprised on how well they worked for her. They sat left the side in the front where you could see prefect and you could see into the dugout. Ryu told Lucy he wanted to get Natsu's autograph and wanted to buy from the gift shop. Lucy told him after the game they would go to the gift shop. It was about time for the game to start and Lucy was more nervous than ever.

"Goooood afternoon Mongoliaa!" said the speaker dude, everyone cheered. "It's a great day for a great game of baseball, now for our teams. Home we have Mongolia Dragonss, and visiting we have Hargeon Pirates!" Everyone went crazy when the Dragons took the field o practice and Natsu pitching and a raven haired guy catching, the more Lucy looked the more she noticed the raven hair then it clicked.

"Gray!?" she accidently yelled out loud. Lucy quickly covered her mouth, the raven haired turned from where his named was called and saw a blonde woman with her mouth covered. He looked a little closer and remembered his one of his best friends in high school.

"Lucy!?" Gray yelled running over to the blonde happily and Natsu looked up at the sudden call of his past lover, and saw a blonde with curled hair and a little blonde boy sitting next to her. "Hey Lucy, I haven't seen you since high school. How you've been?" he asked.

"Hey Gray, I've been good how about you?" she asked back, smiling.

"Been doing good, after high school you kind of lost all contact with us all, we all need to get together soon."

I can give you my number after the game, I kind of had to change it because one of my fans got ahold of my number." She said to her high school friend then little Ryu pulled on his mother's arm and looked at her with puppy eyes. "Oh how could I forget Gray this is my son Ryu, Ryu this is Gray a high school friend of mine."

"Lucy since when do you have a kid?!" Gray said surprisingly.

"For the past five years," she said

"Wait five years? Wouldn't that mean…"

"Yeah," Lucy said sadly.

"Lucy, I'm really sorry."

"It's fine Gray."

"Okay if you say so...Hey Ryu has your mom ever told you about her high school days?" Gray asked little Ryu, and ryu shook his head.

"Your mom was the most popular, prettiest, talented person in our school. All the girl wanted to be her, and all the guys wanted to date her. She was captain for the cheerleading team, captain of the volleyball team, tennis team, and softball team, she was student council president, and best singer in the hole school." Gray said

"Gray I think you're exaggerating a little" Lucy said laughing, Ryu looked at his mother with wide eyes.

"Really mommy is that true!" Ryu asked with his eyes sparking.

"Yeah, Ryu I was a busy bee in high school," smiling at her son.

"I have an idea!" Gray suddenly said. Both blondes looked at him with curious eyes.

"What?" Lucy asked.

"Why don't you guys come sit in the dugout my coach will let you," Gray said.

"I don't know Gray…" Lucy said

"Please mommy" Ryu said with puppy dog eyes. Lucy sighed,

"Fine"

"Yay!" Ryu said jumping over the railing next to Gray. Gray grabbed Lucy's hands and helped her over the railing then lead them to the dugout and Lucy could feel a pair of eyes staring at her as she walked.

"Oi Gramps these two are gonna be in here during the game I know Lucy from high school and the boy is her son." Gray said to an old man who Lucy assumed was the coach.

"Alright brat get out there Natsu needs to practice." said the old man.

"Ok" Gray said running behind the plate where Natsu started throwing fastballs down the plate each and everyone of them a strike.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

I got onto the field and heard someone yell ice brains name, but ignored it until he looked and yelled Lucy. I quickly looked over to where he was looking and sure enough there was a blonde woman with curled hair and a dress one, and next to her a little boy with blonde hair like Luce's.

'_Is she married now? Is that her kid?' _i . I screwed up big time during high school and as a result I lost the girl I loved. I kept staring at Luce and ice brain her smiling and laughing. It made me so mad that smile used to be reserved for me. I looked back and saw the little blonde boy jumping over the railing and Gray grabbing Luce's hands and helping her climb over the railing then Gray walked over to the dugout with the two blonde's following behind I stared at Luce till she got into the dugout and sat down. Icicle was back and I pitched all of them as hard as I could each and everyone a strike wanted to get three up three down and hurry up and talk to Luce and hope she will forgive me if that's possible….

**So how was it? Please review hope I can update soon we'll see. xD Please review!**


End file.
